Build talk:Team - Sabway
Variants *Weaken Armor on SS? *Masochism on MM? -- 20:32, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'd support Maso over Putrid. Not sure about Cracked Armor as the damage is pretty much all armor ignoring. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I've put both these in. The build needed some general updating. - AthrunFeya - 10:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) SS Necro The necro with ss build from this page doesnt cast anything except the weapon enchantment, it doesnt matter if i call the target 10k times, lock him or not. One time I disabled that skill from use and through whole ~1min battle he didnt use a SINGLE skill. Got wondering why I always see him with 30+ mana but after this "test" I was just liek omgwtfbbq?!? :Autoattack a target and retry. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:15, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::sounds like someone left their hero on "avoid". - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 16:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::omg, pretty humiliating, thanks for "solution" heh ::::Tehee, lol. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Underworld Does this work in the underworld? wondering if I should try this to get a spider on my Ranger 01:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting in that as well, cannot wait until I try myself ...Pajda 12:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, balanced builds tend to work better in UW unless you have a full team. Full teams can run shitter gimmicks and typically clear. Hero teams typically can't. But, that's just my experience. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:46, 10 November 2009 :::No corpses in UW.-- 17:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) EoTN In the Jagged Bones MM Necro Variants it says if you don't have EoTN you can replace Putrid Bile with Rising Bile. If you don't have EoTN, you don't have access to one necro, so what's the point? Amadesa 04:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :You drop either the SS for an SoS rit or the healer for a rit with spirit siphon. Learn to improvise please. Life Guardian 04:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::He was only pointing out that a variant just for people without EotN is dumb because you can't even run another necro without EotN. Lern read life. --Frosty 04:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Frosty, I think you need to look again.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 08:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Like this, which is possibly an even better build. - AthrunFeya - 10:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Strength of Honor You think it would be possible to fit SoH on one of these heroes? --'Ajsnuker' 22:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, this is how i do it, if you;re needing some ideas. Don't really think we'll be changing the bars on this page any time soon though, everyone seems to have their own favourite variant. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::the rt/mo melee biotch works very well just put enfeebling/shadow of ffear on sab healer or mm-- 22:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) SS vs LC I've found that the SS will cast the hex on the called target, and the target will die before really allowing it to do any damage. Wouldn't LC have better uptime, utility, and ease at recasting (and perhaps damage against spellcasting targets)? [[User:schensto|'schensto']] [[User talk:schensto|''talk]] :is enemies having heals too great much of a problem? didn't think so. - AthrunFeya - 23:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC)\ ::I've actually found that to be the case, sometimes, since this build doesn't have interrupts included. Honestly whats happens is SS is cast, target dies after maybe 5-7 seconds (or less sometimes), and between those varying downtimes no benefit is really gained.[[User:schensto|'schensto']] ''talk'' :::Indent and sign please (do like what I showed)--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::LC is generally bad in PvE. SS works well in HM. If you're running in NM, then honestly it doesn't matter. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:35, 10 February 2010 ::::I sometimes run SoS + PB over SS, and jack channeling up to 12 and curses down to 10 -- Star talk 15:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::SoS is a decent replacement, I'd say. So much utility and damage, that it's worthwhile. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:44, 10 February 2010 No synergy with ravenous gaze I'm removing ravenous gaze as an optional elite for the restoration necro. Not only is it a pretty sub-par elite for this build but it's in a completely different attribute line. I have a feeling that skill was recently changed, but it's pretty useless in this build now. If you disagree please do explain why... K2K 07:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :its a cheap, spammable aoe that's a better option than other elites if ur not using xw or wor, which is not to say it's pretty udnerwhelming. The necro can afford the att split.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Replacing N/Mo by a N/R for last parts on NF Vanquish Since I needed to deal with alot of hard res enemies in the latter parts of NF Vanquish, I replaced Protective Spirit and Aegis with Frozen Soil and a Res sig. It was a bit tricky to manage since some areas are within the worm, but it did the job and made Vanquishing the Desolation easy. Of course it is possible to bring FS yourself. :Could also bring an interruption hench. -- Armond Warblade 20:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::They have "We Shall Return!" as one of their many res skills. Still manageable without FS, but annoying all the same. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:14, 4 May 2010 (UTC) :::It makes no sense to me why anyone would use this kind of necroway in those areas of NF... --Iggy 's other account 22:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::because you get splinter weapon and they ball easy--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then take RoJ Monks with SoH and watch the undead explode. --Iggy 's other account 10:18, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 40% HCT/20% enchantments staff Staffs can only have 20% HSR innate, not 20% HCT, so 40% HCT and 20% enchanments is not possible. Or am i missing something? :Staves can have 40% half casting time through use of an inscription and adept staff head (20% HCT each). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:07, 23 July 2010 (UTC) Best Necro healer elite? It says you could choose xinrai, icy veins, or weapon of remedy, what's the best elite skill for this hero?--Wracks 22:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on the area, of course. I'd probably go with remedy for most areas for extra condition removal, use xinrae's where there are hard-hitting foes, and icy if neither of the weapon spells make sense for the area. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:07, 16 September 2010 (UTC) ::On my Mesmer I use Xinrae's so I can run into a HM area/boss with it on and still survive, whereas on my Warrior I use Weapon of Remedy. Angueo 23:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::you run discord on your healer, baddies. — Maf so rational. 05:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you guys think... That now you can do in 2 heroes what the current Sabway does in 3? Heroes use this stuff a lot better now. Basically, the Spiteful Spirit necro is just Enfeebling Blood, Barbs and Splinter Weapon, but you can actually put Enfeebling Blood and Barbs on the minion master, which basically renders the SS hero obsolete. Maybe something like this: prof=Necromancer/any DeathMagic=12+1+1 SoulReaping=8+1 Curses=10+1BonesBone MinionsNovaMasochismBloodBarbsOptionalOptional/build Putrid Bile can still be used, I just never use it. That's just personal preference. SoLS, a res skill, etc. all are good choices. The hero uses the curses well, and I've been using it like this for a while now. Also, a similar build was posted herehttp://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:N/any_Minion_Bomber too that uses Barbs and Mark of Pain, so we know it works. I also replaced the N/Rt healer with an ER Infuser because it's just better healing and protecting, I think. This leaves the third hero completely free. Maybe a SoS rit with Splinter Weapon and Bloodsong? I'm just throwing ideas out there. Thanks for your time. :) Terek Zelta 14:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) User Builds What Would be a good user build with this for a N/any? Thoughts?